


Misunderstanding

by SeptimusMagistos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptimusMagistos/pseuds/SeptimusMagistos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a danger in making up your own definitions for existing words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Tavros tended to feel very uneasy around Feferi.

Her blood was part of it. Like so many other trolls, Tavros largely ignored both the blood colors and the caste system that came with them. It didn’t matter to _him_ whether someone’s blood was red or blue. But Feferi was different, of course. She was the Heir Designate, meaning she could quite possibly become the leader of all trolls everywhere. Naturally, Tavros found that a little intimidating.

Still, he could have dealt with that. Tavros was very good at overlooking differences. As far as he was concerned, if someone wanted to be his friend, he would be a friend right back. That’s why even the most savage of Alternian creatures would pal around with Tavros instead of killing him horribly.

And Feferi seemed to want to be his friend very much. She was always happy and excited about everything, and almost never angry (a rare feat indeed in troll culture). She admired his animal friends and told him about her own pets. It was all very interesting and friendly. Except for the culling.

To hear Feferi tell it, she was very enthusiastic about culling. She did it herself and encouraged others to do it. When she became the ruler, she would make culling the cornerstone of her policy.

As a crippled low-blood of questionable usefulness, Tavros found that a bit unnerving.

Like this one time…

“Hey there Tavros!” the Heir Designate flashed a smile with a million sharp, pointy teeth.

“Uhhh, hey there, Feferi,” Tavros tried to give a smile of his own. Even he had to admit it was forced.

“Aw, you look so sad in your little wheelchair. I wonder: do you want some culling?”

“N-no. Of course not. No culling necessary here. Uhhh, it’s not like there is going to be much call for culling now that only twelve of us are left, right?”

“Of course there is! That just means that culling has become more important than ever!”

“Oh. Well, I can assure you that I need no culling whatsoever.”

“No, no, someone really should cull you. Vriska certainly isn’t going to get the job done!”

“Oh,” the boy felt his face grow fainter.

“Oh, you don’t look so good! Why, if you don’t get better soon, I might just have to cull you myself!”

“Uhhhh, there’s no need. I’m actually fine. See?” Tavros drew himself tall and straight in his chair, trying to look like the picture of health.

“Heh. Well, all right, if you think so. But I’ll be watching you, just in case you need some good culling,” Feferi winked and then skipped off with a laugh.

Tavros hurriedly wheeled himself off. Clearly he had to find some way to show Feferi he was alright. But how?

Maybe Kanaya would know.


End file.
